Failed mutation
by LanaAsahi
Summary: En este fic, en el primer capitulo ocurren hechos de la primera película de TMNT, pero los personajes seran del cartoon TMNT 2012. Cuando Splinter fue secuestrado, conoció a una chica, sin recuerdos, por culpa de un experimento, le aparecen indicios de mutación. Un año despues, despues de derrotar a Shredder se la vuelve a encontrar, ya del todo mutada o lo parece. OCxSplinter.
1. Splinter no está muerto

**Este fic es una mezcla de TMNT 2013 y la primera película de TMNT, en este fic los personajes son los mismos que en TMNT 2013 pero ocurren hechos de la película.**

* * *

**_Splinter no está muerto_**

Las tortugas estaban en una pequeña casa, antigua casa de April, ella estaba en su antigua habitación, Casey discutía con Donnie, Mike paseaba por los alrededores, Raph estaba mejor después de estar un día entero inconsciente y Leo entrenaba.

Leo dejo de hacerlo y se sentó, estaba preocupado por Splinter, quien fue capturado por los secuaces de Shredder. Se sentó debajo de un árbol y medito, por un momento escucho la voz de Splinter llamarle.

-Leonardo...-Leo abrió los ojos y fue corriendo a donde sus hermanos.

-Chicos, Splinter no está muerto-Dijo Leo.

-Ya-Dijo Michelangelo.

-Eso es lo que tenemos que creer-Dijo Donatello.

-Yo no lo creo... Lo sé-Dijo Leo-Por eso me acompañareis.

Esa noche las tortugas estaban en el bosque y encendieron una fogata.

-Tenemos que concentrarnos-Dijo Leo, después de decirle a Donnie que quitara las nubes.

Los cuatro cerraron los ojos, el fuego iba aumentando y se volvió azul.

-Estoy orgulloso de ustedes, hijos míos-Comenzaron a oír la voz de Splinter-Esta noche han prendido las verdades más grandes y mejores de los ninja, que la máxima prestigiad no viene del cuerpo, sino de la mente. Juntos no hay nada que sus cuatro mentes no puedan lograr. Ayúdense. Tomen fuerza unos de otros y siempre recuerden la maravillosa fuerza que les une, la misma que me trajo aquí esta noche. La fuerza que me trajo de regreso con mis últimas palabras. Los quiero a todos, hijos míos.

Después de esa noche, las tortugas decidieron ponerse en camino.

Mientras tanto, Splinter, encadenado, recibió la visita de un chico llamado Dany, este tenía problemas con su padre, pensando que no lo quería y que no le importaba nada.

-Un padre nunca dejara de amar a un hijo-Le dijo Splinter.

Después recibía visitas de Shredder.

-Si no me dices nada sobre esas cuatro tortugas, recuerda que morirás aquí-Shredder tenía razón, ya llevaba unos cuantos días allí encadenado, sabía que sin comer ni beber nada, solo era cuestión de días.

Pasó un día más.

-¿Cómo?

-Como oyes, Shredder aceptó, dijo que sería algo así como un arma asesina, pero que antes había que someterla a entrenamientos.

-Jajaja, es casi como una rata, a menos que le enfades no va a hacer nada...

''Así que una arma asesina'' Pensó Splinter al oír a dos chicos hablar ''Una rata?''.

Los pensamientos de Splinter fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de unos pasos. Splinter miró delante de él, detrás de unos paquetes salió una chica, de pelo marrón oscuro y ojos verdes. Llevaba unos jeans y un jersey azul holgados, dándole un aspecto ahombrado.

-¿Quién eres?-Preguntó Splinter-Nunca te he visto por aquí.

La chica se acercó-Eh... No lo sé...

-Mmm... ¿Cómo es eso?

-No me acuerdo... ¿Y tú? ¿Quién eres?

-Yo... me llamo Splinter ¿Te acuerdas de tu edad?

-Die-Dieciséis... eso es lo que me dijeron...

-Dime ¿Te acuerdas de algo?

-No, solo se lo que me dijeron...

La pulsera que llevaba la chica vibró.

-Te-Tengo que irme-La chica se marchó.

Al día siguiente, Splinter volvió a recibir la visita diaria de Shredder. En verdad hacía ya unos días que no comía y se sentía muy débil.

-Hola...-Oyó la voz de esa chica, que llevaba la cabeza agachada.

-Hola... ¿Ocurre algo?

-No nada, solo que, te lleve un poco de agua y comida...

-¿Ordenes de Shredder?

-No...-Splinter se quedó mirando durante unos segundos.

-¿Sabes el peligro que hay? ¿Y si te ven?...-Paró otros segundos-... Levanta la cabeza...

-...-La chica no hizo nada.

-¡Levántala! ¡Mírame!-La chica poco a poco levantaba la cabeza, dos manchas moradas envolataban sus ojos, su labio un poco roto-Aun así... vienes... ¿Qué te hicieron?

La chica recordó-Ayer... me llevaron a un laboratorio, allí me tumbaron y me dejaron sola durante unos minutos, allí lo vi... Experimento 1: Mutación...

-¿Que más hicieron?

La chica se acercó a Splinter y sacó una botella de agua y un plato con arroz-Me durmieron y cuando desperté, estaba en mi cuarto...

Le dio de comer y beber, pasaron pocos días más hasta que Dany y Casey lo aliberaron, en eso, esa chica volvía cada día y le daba de comer y beber, un día dejó de usar la ropa de siempre y llevaba un kimono hasta las rodillas.

-Ordenes de Shredder-Aclaró.

Otros vio que llevaba un kimono que le tapaba las piernas, otro día llevaba mangas muy largas que le tapaban las manos, cuando le iba a dar de comer, lo vio, sus manos, o al menos la derecha, tenía cuatro dedos con unas garras terminadas en punta. ''Mutación'' Pensó.


	2. Michellangelo a desaparecido

_**Michellangelo a desaparecido**_

Hacia ya un año desde que vencieron a Shredder. Splinter recordó a esa chica y sus últimos momentos antes de desaparecer.

_FlashBack_

Casey y Dany llegaron a donde él y lo dejaron libre, le sujetaron y antes de hacer un misero paso, una multitud estaba detrás suyo. El hombre más fiable de Shredder comenzó a atacar a Casey, este se cayó en unas cajas y vio un palo de golf. Con él pego al otro dejándolo inconsciente. Después de convencer a los seguidores de Shredder, salieron de allí.

Llegaron a la ciudad. Casey fue a pelear y Dany ayudo a Splinter.

-¡Sensei Splinter!-Splinter se giró y vio a una chica toda tapada, pero por la voz, sabia quien era.

La chica se destapó la cabeza dejando ver su rostro. Sus manos tenían solo cuatro dedos y garras, en su rostro se veían unos finos y largos bigotes con unas orejas como las suyas pero mas grandes.

-Gracias-Dijo ella-Sé que detendréis a Shredder, tu y tus hijos...

Al decir eso se dio la vuelta y se marchó, Splinter no entendió ''¿Que sabe de Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael y Michellangelo?''

_Fin de FlashBack_

Desde entonces no la ha vuelto a ver.

-Sensei Splinter-Dijo Leo.

-¿Sí?

-Mikey a encargado pizza ¿Quiere?

-Mmm... No, no, quiero meditar.

-Hai sensei-Leo se marchó.

Raph miraba la televisión, a su lado Mikey que leía un cómic.

-Esta mañana se vio una criatura extraña en Central Park, según los testigos era una criatura humanoide...-Dijo la reportera.

-Mikey-Dijeron Leo, Raph y Donnie.

-Yo no he sido-Contestó Mikey. En eso apareció Splinter.

-... La criatura en cuestión era toda marrón, con patas, cola y orejas de gato...-Seguía hablando la reportera.

-Mmm...-Splinter acarició su barba.

-¿Lo veis? Ya dije que no era yo-Mikey se quejó.

-¿Un gato mutante?-Dijo Donnie-Eso no lo he visto, aun...

-Maestro Splinter ¿Podemos...?-Leo no termino de hablar.

-Sí-Splinter se adelantó a Leo- Además, quiero que me lo traigáis aquí.

Las tortugas asintieron y dieron una vuelta por la ciudad y varias por Central Park, sin resultado, hasta que oyeron algo explotar.

-¿Que fue eso?-Preguntó Mikey.

-¡Vamos!-Gritó Leo. Las cuatro tortugas corrieron hacia un edificio envuelto en humo.

-Oh, nos vemos otra vez tortugas-Escucharon una voz. El humo se disperso.

-¡Shredder! ¿¡Pero como...!?-Leo no acabo.

-Sorpresa-Dijo Shredder y todo volvió a explotar. Las tortugas saltaron fuera.

Las tortugas volvieron a las alcantarillas y le explicaron todo a Splinter... más o menos.

-¡Splinter! ¡Shredder a vuelto!-Grito Leo.

-¿¡Como!?

-Un edificio hizo ¡boom! y nosotros fuimos hacia él y allí estaba Shredder que hizo que el edificio volviera a hacer ¡boom! por suerte escapamos y creo que Shredder también-Intervino Mikey.

-Shredder consiguió volver de alguna forma, eso quiere decir que...

-¡Oh!-Las cuatro tortugas suspiraron interrumpiendo a Splinter.

-¿Más entrenamientos?-Preguntó Donnie.

-No, eso quiere decir que tenéis que averiguar como.

-¡Sí!-Las cuatro tortugas gritaron.

-Aun que, para eso hay que entrenar-Acabo Splinter.

-¡Oh!-Las tortugas volvieron a suspirar y Splinter se rió.

-Bueno, esta vez estaremos más preparados-Dijo Donnie-Porque...-Se giró y puso una sonrisa con los ojos cerrados-Fabrique unos super jetpacks.

-¿Y que quieres hacer con eso?-Preguntó Raph.

-Pues nos sera más fácil escapar, acercarnos y esquivar.

-Hola chicos...

-Hola April-Dijeron Leo, Raph y Mikey.

-Ho-hola A-A-April-Dijo Donnie.

-Oh, April, cuanto tiempo-Dijo Splinter.

-Sí, estuve de vacaciones con mi padre.

-Hablando de tu padre... eh... Shredder volvió-Dijo Leo.

-¿¡Que!?

-No creo que vuelva a ir a por tu padre-Dijo Splinter-Tal vez sea por otra cosa... Hijos, mañana tendréis que ir a donde atacó.

Al día siguiente por la noche las cuatro tortugas volvieron al edificio que estaba lleno de cintas policiales.

-Creo que no hay nada de provecho por aquí-Dijo Raph.

-Sshh...-Leo mandó a callar a Raph. Le las ruinas salieron dragones purpuras.

-Vaya-Dijo Mikey-Estos también volvieron.

Los dragones comenzaron a atacar y las tortugas contraatacaron. Cada vez venían más dragones.

-Son demasiados-Dijo Donnie.

-Usaremos los jetpacks-Dijo Leo. Las tortugas encendieron los jetpacks y salieron volando. Uno de los dragones tiró una granada, consiguieron esquivarla pero la explosión hizo que el jetpack de mikey dejara de funcionar y este se cayera.

-¡MIKEY!-Gritaron las tres tortugas mirando abajo con las manos en la cabeza, enseguida bajaron a por él, pero en el suelo solo estaba el jetpack roto y una enorme marca del caparazón de Mikey.

Lo buscaron por todos lados pero no había rastro de él. Volvieron a las alcantarillas.

-¿Como os ha ido, hijos míos? ¿Y Michellangelo?-Preguntó Splinter.

-Él, no lo sabemos...-Dijo Leo. Las tres tortugas empezaron a llorar.

-Desapareció, no estaba en donde cayó-Dijo Donnie.

* * *

**A mi también me gustaría saber donde esta y como desapareció Mikey.**

**Atte: _Lana_**


End file.
